


walkin' in time

by lovewhisper



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kyuhoon, M/M, also the dance he does is the one they do in their live performances!, anyways giddy up y'all, bbangkyu, imagine him as the jerk from the whatta man mv, pls protect changmin from this world we don't deserve him, sorry its so sad :(, this song is actually a masterpiece wow, yeehaw, younghoon isnt a jerk irl he's a big fat softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewhisper/pseuds/lovewhisper
Summary: ❀ ji changmin misses kim younghoon so much that he doesn't know what to do with himself ❀~based off of the lyrics from the song





	walkin' in time

**Author's Note:**

> bbangkyu is the superior ship in tbz sorry i don't make the rules. listen to the song while reading to feel the sadness :')

**{|**

 

Changmin unlocked the door and switched on the lights in the empty house. He closed the door and dropped his backpack on the couch, completely disregarding the homework he had to do. He immediately headed down to the basement and plugged in his phone to the speakers he had in his “dance studio”.

 

The frustrated boy pressed play on his phone and took his position in front of the wall covered with mirrors. Today was an especially difficult day for him, full of nostalgia and sadness. His head was spinning and he needed to get his emotions out. The only way he could do it was through dancing.

 

The first few notes of Walkin’ in Time by The Boyz played through the speakers and Changmin sat down on the floor. He had only choreographed something for the last part of the song and sat down for the first 3 minutes of the song. He never skipped to the end part because he loved to listen to the lyrics and remember every single memory he made with _him_.

 

 **_To my loved one._ ** The boy thought in his head. **_To Kim Younghoon._ **

 

**_My thoughts are running, but time seems to be walking._ **

 

Younghoon left Changmin one year ago. The two of them met at the train platform after school one day as they were waiting for the next train. Although they went to different schools, their after school activities seemed to have ended at the same time. That time was in between trains so the two boys were stuck waiting at the platform together. Changmin was used to doing this everyday for years and it surprised him when he saw a stranger sitting down at his usual bench. The stranger seemed to have been eating a piece of bread and Changmin decided to sit down beside him. The two of them got to know each other when Younghoon had offered a piece of his bread to him.

 

Changmin’s life wasn’t going anywhere before he met Younghoon because both of his parents decided to leave him and go off travelling. He was alone all the time and forgot what true love and happiness felt like. His only escape from his loneliness and sadness was through dancing.

 

Younghoon on the other hand didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life and didn’t know who he wanted to become. He lived life aimlessly and didn’t grow as a person at all.

 

When the two boys met, they felt a connection right away. It was like they were meant to be. Over the months they got to know each other and open up to one another. Changmin helped Younghoon figure out who he was and gave him lots of advice despite the one year age gap between the two. Younghoon helped Changmin feel genuine happiness and love again. He would always make him smile and Changmin looked forward to seeing the bread boy everyday.

 

**_Round and around my mind spins, yearning to be with you again._ **

 

What Changmin thought was going to be a lifelong relationship only lasted one year. Near the end of the school year and as Younghoon was getting ready to graduate high school, the bread boy was casted by an agent and was invited to join an entertainment company. They offered him the chance to train and become an idol.

 

It seemed like the opportunity to become famous got to his head and Younghoon changed because of that. He decided to move to Seoul and pursue that career option without thinking of the consequences. He suddenly broke off his relationship with Changmin and left the younger boy alone again.

 

 _“I’m moving to Seoul and I’m going to become an idol!! Thanks for being a good friend for the past year! I hope you’ll see me debut and cheer for me!”_ Changmin remembered reading the text out loud and feeling his heart break. He was waiting at the train platform on the last day of school and saw that Younghoon wasn’t there when he received the simple text. The dancer was devastated and tried his best not to cry on the train but couldn’t help but let a few tears fall as he was walking home.

 

Younghoon was so important in his life and he couldn’t believe that their relationship ended like this. It didn’t help that Changmin had a huge crush on the boy as well. After getting to know the older boy, Changmin fell for him more and more everyday and could feel his heart racing every time he saw him. What didn’t help his feelings was that their friendship involved a lot of skinship that they didn’t seem to mind. Whether it was holding each others hand as they walked down the street, cuddling while watching a movie, or even giving each other quick kisses on the cheek, Younghoon didn’t seem to mind these actions. On the other hand, Changmin’s heart fluttered every time they did one of these actions. The other boy never seemed to realize how he made Changmin’s heart race, how he would turn furiously red whenever he complimented the boy, or how Changmin would always linger after a hug or kiss. The younger boy’s heart ached at the thought of never being able to see Younghoon again, hug him, and how he would never be able to tell the pretty boy how he truly felt.

 

 **_Time doesn’t pass with you._ ** Changmin sighed and felt his heart become heavy once again.

 

Waiting for the train everyday seemed like hours and every day seemed to last forever. The boy had nothing to look forward to anymore and the only thing he would do was dance. School wasn’t important, he wasn’t important, he just wanted Younghoon to come back.

 

 **_You still remain with me_ **.

 

Even though Younghoon was now gone, Changmin would never forget the memories he made with him and all the happy moments they shared. He would still sit on the same side of the bench as if Younghoon was there and would still leave room for the boy to sit down beside him. He was still hoping that Younghoon would decide to come back one day and surprise the boy at the station, but Changmin knew that it would never happen.

 

**_Taking out all these memories, I want to run back to the time when we were together._ **

 

He missed talking to the boy everyday after school. He missed people watching with Younghoon and seeing all the different people that would pass through the station. He missed the two of them helping people find their platform, helping foreigners find their way around the station, and seeing couples in love board the train.

 

He missed when the two of them would race to the station and see who would get there first. The two boys would be out of breath by the time they got there, earning weird looks from strangers around them. They would sit on the bench with goofy smiles on their faces and their hair all messed up. He missed that so much.

 

He missed eating snacks with Younghoon before the train arrived and missed having to stand with the boy on the train as there were no more seats. They would be pressed against each other on the train and would whisper lame jokes to each other. Changmin’s heart would be pounding so loudly and he felt like the whole train could hear it. He missed those times.

 

He missed how Younghoon would come over to his house every Friday and how they would do random things together. Changmin missed him helping out with his homework and teaching him the things he didn’t understand in class. He missed how they used to spend their rainy days, snow days, and really hot days together. How they would eat ice cream and popsicles together and how they would always share a drink because they didn’t want to spend more money. Or how they would stand in Changmin’s balcony and listen to the rain together.

 

Changmin missed how they would spend weekends and holidays together, doing absolutely nothing and lazing around the house. How they would completely wrap themselves in blankets and cuddle while watching a bad movie on TV. He missed the time they made pizza at his house and how they almost burnt the entire thing.

 

But now, he was all alone.

 

 **_I don’t smile often anymore. That happiness with that heart fluttering feeling._ ** Changmin was slowly forgetting how it felt to be happy and to love again. He missed Younghoon making him smile and how he made him laugh so much that his stomach hurt. Or how he made Changmin blush every time he did something mildly romantic with him and he missed how it felt like to be in love. There was no one to make Changmin smile anymore or make his heart race.

 

**_Now I have nothing, not even you by my side._ **

 

The instrumental part of the song came on and Changmin felt himself swaying to the music. More memories came rushing in and all he could do was sadly smile at them.

 

He remembered the time they decided to build a blanket fort in his living room and wrap themselves in more blankets. They cuddled inside the fort and watched a bad movie together. They laughed at themselves, went on their phones and took pictures, and just goofed around together in the fort.

 

 ** _I’m here alone again, looking for traces of you._** Changmin still hoped that Younghoon would come back home and return back to his normal self. That he would meet up with Changmin everyday and talk to him all the time like he used to do. He hoped that one day he would see Younghoon sitting on the bench, eating a piece of bread like he did when they first met.

 

 **_Without you, I feel so empty inside. I’m so lonely._ ** The dancer felt like he couldn’t do anything anymore. What was the point in going on in life if you can’t be with the person you love? You aren’t happy, you’re alone, you don’t smile anymore, so why even bother trying? **_I can’t do anything without you._ **

 

 **_Everything has changed back into the way things were before you entered my life._ ** Changmin was alone like he was before he met Younghoon. Since his parents weren’t there for him, he was always lonely and didn’t speak to anymore. He didn’t smile and just simply tried to get through life.

 

 **_Ever since you let go of my hand, I’ve been standing right here._ ** Ever since Younghoon left Changmin and their hometown, the boy hasn’t changed or progressed at all. **_The clock hands hold onto me and push me through time._ ** He wasn't really living life anymore, he was just physically there. He was never really feeling anything so it was like time was just pushing him along until he got older and things changed. He didn’t care anymore.

 

 **_I try putting on new clothes, but your scent still remains._ ** He wanted to move on quickly but it was just too difficult for him. When he was with Younghoon for that one year, Changmin saw the beauty life had to offer. He saw how amazing it was and how it was full of happiness, he wanted that more than ever now that Younghoon left. It was just so hard to move on from the person that was your everything. The boy tried not to think about him for a day, sit in a different spot on the bench, listen to music to distract him, he even tried to bike home from school one day. Nothing seemed to work. It was like Younghoon was lingering around everything Changmin did and something always reminded the boy of his first love. Isn’t it hard to forget someone that has found a place in your heart?

 

 ** _I’m trapped in a different place and different time in the present. In the same place, in the same past, I’m still looking for the same you._** Although Changmin couldn’t possibly stop time itself, it was like he was still stuck in the past and couldn’t move on. He’s in a different time right now, but he’s still looking at the same past. He was looking for the old Younghoon in the past even though he knows that he has changed. He was much different now.

 

**_Last goodbyes chase first hellos, much like how the minute hand chases the hour hand._ **

 

Another memory came rushing into Changmin’s head and the boy knew that he would never forget that time.

 

They don’t know what sparked this idea but the two of them ended up in Changmin’s bathtub as Younghoon attempted to cut the younger boy’s bangs one night. The two of them were very close to each other as the bread boy carefully cut his hair. This memory was so significant because the dancer remembered staring at Younghoon’s face and admiring all his features. The older boy was too focused on cutting his hair that he didn’t notice the faint colour of pink on the boy’s cheek. Changmin was thinking romantic thoughts and thought about all the things the two of them would do if they were a real couple. That was when Changmin knew he had fallen in love.

 

After Younghoon finished cutting his hair, he finally realized how close the two friends were. His eyes darted between Changmin’s lips and his eyes, the younger boy confused at his actions. Changmin found himself leaning forward but caught himself when Younghoon cleared his throat. His cheeks became even redder and he couldn’t even look at the boy. It made him think that Younghoon might like him based off of the fact that he didn’t stop Changmin right away from kissing him.

 

The chorus of the song brought the daydreaming boy back to reality and Changmin stared at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair that had grown quite long since that time and looked at himself. Here was a boy that fell in love so quickly with another boy who was a year older than him and was someone he just met. Here was a boy who couldn’t get over his first love and was so lonely that he didn’t even care about his life. Here was a boy who couldn’t move on and only danced through his problems, trying to cope with the pain. Kim Younghoon left Changmin like that. **_Do you even think of me?_ **

 

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Changmin listened to the song and got ready to dance. He slowly stood up in beat with the music and quietly sang along with the song.

 

 **_I’m walkin’ in time again._ ** He’s always reminiscing on the past, always thinking about the memories he made with Younghoon. Whether it was the festivals they attended together, holidays spent together, birthdays celebrated, pictures the two of them took, sitting together on the train, playing games, watching movies or even sharing intimate moments together, Changmin would remember them all forever.

 

 **_But nothing changes._ ** Even though he’s reliving these memories in his head, nothing is changing in real life. Younghoon still left him and he’s alone again.

 

 **_Even though they say time makes things better._ ** He knows that over a long period of time, he will eventually forget about the boy he loves. Younghoon will slowly fade into a memory and he will move on.

 

 **_Even though they say it remains as good memories._ ** He knows that the memories he made with him will always be happy for him no matter what.

 

 **_I wish time would heal me._ ** Changmin just wanted to be happy again.

 

The boy began his lyrical dance that he choreographed himself. Filled with so much emotion and feeling, Changmin couldn’t help but tear up as he danced.

 

**_Time doesn’t pass._ **

 

**_You still remain with me._ **

 

**_And I’m standing here._ **

 

Even though Younghoon left Changmin, the boy won’t ever forget his first love. He will never forget how he made him so happy and how he made his heart flutter. No matter what happens and no matter how many years it takes him, Changmin will always be standing right here for Younghoon. That’s how much he loved him.

 

 **_We will meet again, I am sure._ ** With his dancing, Changmin was going to make it big in the industry. He was bound to cross paths with the boy at some point. Whether it was sooner or later.

 

**_Even though they say time makes things better._ **

 

**_Even though they say it remains a good memories._ **

 

The boy did the last move of his dance and stood in place. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop them. He hasn’t cried this much in a long time and was finally letting out everything. He has been holding it in for the past few months and now he was at his breaking point.

 

Ji Changmin slowly crouched down and hugged his knees. More tears fell and soft sobs wracked his chest as the dancer cried his heart out. The boy he loved left him and he was all alone again. He missed Kim Younghoon so much and didn’t know what to do without him. He was so sad and lonely all the time now, he just wanted him to come back.

 

The song was ending and the only sound that echoed throughout the basement was the sound of a clock ticking and time passing by.

 

**_But in the meantime, I guess I will be walking in time._ **

 

**_Yours truly,_ **

 

**_A heart of hope._ **

 

**║**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you have a great day ♡ please support the boyz!!


End file.
